Die Beziehung von Hermine und Severus aus Sicht eines Schülers
by fly-flap
Summary: Alle Jahre wieder... macht sich ein muggelgeborener Ravenclaw Gedanken über seine Lehrer. Jedes Jahr, pünktlich zur Auswahlzeremonie beobachtet Thomas Farrell zwei seiner Professoren ganz besonders und macht dabei die eine oder andere interessante Entdeckung, die sich unbewusst auch auf sein eigenes Leben auswirkt. (SS/HG; irgendwie;)
1. Das erste Jahr

Hallo alle miteinander!

Heute habe ich euch zum ersten Mal eine kleine Geschichte mitgebracht, die tatsächlich aus mehr als einem Kapitel besteht. Nun ja, freut euch nicht zu früh, denn besonders lang wird sie trotzdem nicht werden.

Mir gehören mal wieder nur die Idee und der gute Thomas, alles andere habe ich mir nur mal kurz von Frau Rowling ausgeliehen.

Ich danke meiner lieben Freundin und Beta, die sich die Mühe gemacht und alles noch einmal durchgearbeitet hat.

Gewidmet ist diese Geschichte **NickTessFan**. Für mein allererstes jemals erhaltenes Review! Noch einmal vielen Dank dafür und glaub mir, ich freue mich immer noch wie ein Kullerkeks ^^

* * *

 **Das erste Jahr**

Thomas Farrell war nervös. Aber das konnte ihm wohl auch niemand verübeln. Er stand zusammen mit etwa 40 anderen Jungen und Mädchen in eine kleine Kammer gepfercht und wartete darauf an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen zu werden. Dummerweise schien niemand zu wissen, wie diese Aufnahmeprüfung aussehen sollte und die Spekulationen seiner künftigen Mitschüler waren alles andere als viel versprechend. Thomas selbst hatte noch viel weniger Ahnung, was ihn erwarten könnte, als seine Mitschüler. Denn er war noch nicht einmal in einer Zaubererfamilie aufgewachsen. Seine Eltern waren nichtmagisch, so genannte Muggel, und es fiel ihm noch immer unglaublich schwer, sich vorzustellen, dass er ein Zauberer sein sollte. Trotz dessen er sich schon an diesem unglaublich verzauberten Ort befand.

Und dann endlich öffnete sich die Tür und herein kam der miesepetrige Zauberer, der sie auch schon am Schlossportal in Empfang genommen hatte. Er war ganz in schwarz gekleidet und hatte eine bedrohliche Ausstrahlung. Und natürlich kam jeder der neuen Schüler seinen Aufforderungen sofort nach.

"Stellen Sie sich in einer Zweierreihe auf, Ihre Auswahlzeremonie wird in wenigen Augenblicken beginnen. Sie gehen vor bis zum Lehrertisch und stellen sich mit dem Rücken zu den Lehrern, sodass Sie Ihre Mitschüler ansehen. Los jetzt!", schnarrte er und sämtliche neue Schüler setzten sich sofort in Bewegung.

Als Thomas die Große Halle betrat, verschlug es ihm beinahe den Atem. Sie war brechend voll mit den älteren Schülern, die sie alle neugierig betrachteten. Doch am erstaunlichsten war die Decke. Es gab nämlich keine. Zumindest war es das, was Thomas im ersten Moment dachte. Doch in seiner Nähe lief ein Mädchen, das ebenfalls an die Decke starrte und sie murmelte etwas von "hab gehört sie sei verzaubert, damit sie so aussieht wie der Himmel draußen." Erstaunt sah Thomas erneut nach oben. Und er befand diesen Zauber für brillant.

Der Weg zum Lehrertisch war viel zu kurz gewesen. Schon standen sie davor und blickten in das Meer ihrer zukünftigen Mitschüler.

Der dunkle Zauberer, der sich ihnen vorhin als Professor Snape vorgestellt hatte, holte einen wackeligen Hocker, den er in der Mitte vor ihnen aufstellte, und einen schäbigen Hut. Den Hut legte er auf den Hocker und zog sich danach wieder ein Stück zurück.

Thomas hatte keine Ahnung was das jetzt werden sollte. Der Hut sah alles andere als besonders aus. Eher besonders schäbig, geflickt und verdreckt. An einer Ecke war er sogar angekokelt. Doch scheinbar hatten alle älteren Schüler ihre Blicke auf eben jenen Hut gerichtet und so sah auch Thomas dahin.

Plötzlich bewegte sich der Hut. Er erzitterte etwas und schien sich aufzurichten. Und dann begann er zu singen. Ja, er sang! Tatsächlich. Der schäbige, alte Hut sang ein Lied über die vier Häuser Hogwarts und ihre Eigenschaften. Völlig perplex starrte Thomas diesen Hut an - und er war bei weitem nicht der einzige.

Kaum hatte der Hut geendet, trat der unheimliche Professor Snape wieder vor, in der Hand eine Liste. "Ich werde jetzt nach und nach Ihre Namen aufrufen. Sie werden dann den Sprechenden Hut aufsetzen, der Sie Ihrem Haus zuteilen wird."

Und damit fing die Auswahlzeremonie auch schon an. In alphabetischer Reihenfolge wurden sie von dem griesgrämigen Professor vorgelesen. Thomas hatte das Gefühl, dass er extra leise las und so sämtliche Schüler dazu zwang auch tatsächlich zuzuhören und nicht zwischendurch ins Tuscheln zu verfallen.

"Farrell, Thomas"

Erschrocken war Thomas zusammengezuckt, als sein Name genannt wurde. Mit weichen Knien machte er sich auf den kurzen Weg zu dem wackeligen Hocker und setzte den schäbigen Sprechenden Hut auf.

Als er eine Stimme in seinem Ohr hörte, zuckte er erneut zusammen.

"Ah, ein kluger Verstand. Sehr neugierig. Aber dir fehlt der Tatendrang für Gryffindor. Nein, für Slytherin bist du zu ehrlich und weichherzig, da würdest du keine Freunde finden. Vielleicht Hufflepuff? Da würdest du dich sicher wohl fühlen. Oder doch lieber Ravenclaw... Dein Verstand ist brillant, du hast eine ausgezeichnete Auffassungsgabe und du bist sehr gut im Beobachten. Du siehst die Dinge wie sie sind, nicht nur wie sie scheinen. Nun ja, zumindest bin ich mir sicher, dass du das irgendwann tun wirst. Ich denke du solltest nach RAVENCLAW!"

Das letzte Wort hatte der Sprechende Hut laut in die Große Halle geschrieen und mit klopfendem Herzen und am ganzen Körper zitternd legte Thomas den Hut wieder zurück auf den wackeligen Hocker und ging zu seinem neuen Haustisch.

Der Rest der Auswahlzeremonie ging ein bisschen wie im Traum an ihm vorüber. Er war immer noch ein wenig erschüttert darüber, wie korrekt der Sprechende Hut in sein Innerstes geblickt hatte. Auch wenn Thomas manche Tatsachen nur ungern zugab, so musste er dem Hut nach eingehender Betrachtung jedoch Recht geben. Ihm fehlte der Tatendrang, hatte der Sprechende Hut gesagt. Das war wohl seine geschönte Beschreibung für Mut. Aber er hatte Recht. Thomas war nicht besonders mutig. Und ja, er war auch zu ehrlich und weichherzig - ein richtiges Weichei eben.

Ironischerweise war er sich bei den positiven Sachen nicht ganz so sicher. Er sollte wirklich einen brillanten Verstand besitzen? Und eine ausgezeichnete Auffassungs- und Beobachtungsgabe? Nun ja, das würde wohl nur die Zeit zeigen können.

Als auch endlich der letzte Schüler verteilt war, räumte Professor Snape den wackligen Hocker und den schäbigen Sprechenden Hut wieder an die Seite und setzte sich an seinen Platz zur Rechten der Schulleiterin. Zumindest vermutete Thomas ganz stark, dass das die Schulleiterin war, denn sie saß genau in der Mitte des langen Lehrertisches und das auch noch auf einem thronähnlichen Stuhl.

Kaum, dass der schwarze Zauberer saß, stand sie auch schon auf.

"Willkommen in Hogwarts! Ich freue mich, Euch alle wieder hier im Schloss begrüßen zu können und ich freue mich Euch Erstklässler hier Willkommen zu heißen. Mein Name ist Professor McGonagall und ich bin die Schulleiterin hier.

Doch in diesem Jahr gibt es nicht nur neue Schüler. Da wir im letzten Jahr Professor Flitwick in den Ruhestand verabschiedet haben, gibt es auch im Kollegium einige Änderungen. Liebe Ravenclaws, Professor Vektor wird Eure neue Hauslehrerin sein."

Dabei zeigte die Schulleiterin auf eine Hexe in den mittleren Jahren und an Thomas gesamtem Tisch brandete Beifall auf. Angesteckt von den Jubelrufen, klatschte auch Thomas fleißig mit.

Doch Professor McGonagall war noch nicht fertig mit ihren Ankündigungen.

"Da Professor Flitwick auch als mein Stellvertreter fungierte, musste auch diese Stelle neu besetzt werden. Ich vermute den meisten von Euch wird schon aufgefallen sein, dass Professor Snape jetzt der neue Stellvertretende Schulleiter von Hogwarts ist."

Dieses Mal war der Applaus eher verhalten. Am Slytherintisch wurde kräftig geklatscht, doch ansonsten hoben nur vereinzelt ein paar Schüler die Hände um der Höflichkeit halber etwas Applaus zu spenden. Da Professor Snape ihm noch nichts getan hatte, gehörte Thomas auch dieses Mal zu den Leuten, die klatschten.

Professor Snape schien wenig beeindruckt von dem kläglichen Beifall. Als Thomas zu ihm aufsah, glitt sein Blick zu der jungen Frau an seiner Seite. Sie schien ziemlich nervös zu sein und wirkte etwas unsicher. Gleichzeitig sah sie aber auch sehr glücklich aus. Seltsamerweise, dachte Thomas, sah sie genauso aus wie er sich fühlte. Auch er war überglücklich hier zu sein, doch gleichzeitig hatte er Angst vor dem, was ihn erwartete, war nervös und unsicher. Komisch, dass sich die Lehrer auch so fühlten.

Als es wieder ruhig war, sprach Professor McGonagall erneut.

"Und nicht zuletzt haben wir auch die Stelle des Zauberkunstprofessors wieder neu besetzen müssen. Begrüßt mit mir Professor Granger!" Und damit wies die Schulleiterin auf eben jene junge Hexe zu Professor Snapes Rechten.

Jetzt war Thomas nicht mehr so überrascht, dass sie so nervös und verunsichert wirkte. Im Grunde ging es ihr ja genauso wie ihm, nur eben aus einer anderen Perspektive.

Diesmal war der Applaus lauter als die beiden Male davor. Fast alle Schüler klatschten, johlten und pfiffen was das Zeug hielt. Offensichtlich war Professor Granger schon vor ihrer ersten Unterrichtsstunde sehr beliebt bei den Schülern - besonders bei den männlichen, und das ganz besonders in den höheren Jahrgängen.

Als sich der Jubel endlich gelegt hatte, begann das Festessen. Fasziniert von den plötzlich erscheinenden Speisen, probierte Thomas so gut es ging von allem etwas. Sein Blick schweifte dabei die ganze Zeit in der Großen Halle umher. Er unterhielt sich ein bisschen mit seinen Tischnachbarn, doch viel faszinierter war er von den schwebenden Kerzen, der Decke, dem Knistern der Magie in der Luft, dem Trubel seiner Mitschüler und dem Lehrertisch.

Immer wieder ging sein Blick zu seinen zukünftigen Lehrern. Genau wie die Schüler unterhielten sie sich untereinander. Die meisten schienen recht fröhlich und gut gelaunt zu sein. Nur einer starrte missmutig in der Gegend umher. Professor Snape warf immer wieder böse Blicke in die Richtung seiner Schüler. Thomas hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass er jemanden besonders ansah, er schien sie einfach generell nicht ausstehen zu können - was natürlich die besten Vorraussetzungen für einen Lehrer waren.

Professor Granger machte auch nicht gerade den besten Eindruck. Zumindest was ihre Stimmung anbelangte. Thomas vermutete, dass sie nicht unbedingt freiwillig neben Professor Snape saß.

Gerade als er zu den beiden sah, warf Snape ihr einen kurzen Blick zu und sprach sie an. Sie zuckte zusammen und antwortete leise etwas. Thomas hatte keine Ahnung was da gesprochen wurde, doch offensichtlich, schien es Professor Granger etwas aufzuheitern, denn sie lächelte einmal kurz und wirkte danach ein wenig entspannter.

So ganz konnte sich Thomas keinen Reim auf die Szene machen. Vielleicht saß Professor Granger doch nicht ganz so unfreiwillig neben dem Griesgram. Doch er entschied, dass es ihn eigentlich auch gar nichts anging und widmete sich wieder seinem Nachtisch. Er wurde langsam müde und wollte langsam sein Bett gezeigt bekommen.

Und alles andere würde die Zeit schon noch zeigen.


	2. Das zweite Jahr

**Das zweite Jahr**

Dieses Jahr begann so ganz anders als das letzte. Thomas war nicht nervös oder ängstlich, so wie letztes Jahr um diese Zeit und so wie es wahrscheinlich den neuen Erstklässlern gerade erging. Dieses Jahr war er glücklich, wieder hier zu sein. Er freute sich, alle seine Freunde wieder zu sehen und noch mehr magische und zauberhafte Dinge lernen zu können. Denn diese ganze Schule war einfach nur magisch und zauberhaft und auch wenn er seine Eltern manchmal schmerzlich vermisste, das ernorme Wissen, das er hier vermittelt bekam, war es allemal wert.

Verträumt ließ er seinen Blick durch die Große Halle schweifen. Das Gemurmel an den langen Haustischen war groß, denn die meisten seiner Mitschüler hatten sich noch immer viel zu erzählen. Wie waren die Ferien? Hast du die Quidditch WM gesehen? Wo warst du im Urlaub? Hast du schon gehört, dass die große Ginny Potter jetzt für die Caerphilly Catapults spielt? Und so weiter und so fort.

Und dann war es Zeit für die Auswahlzeremonie.

Eine Seitentür öffnete sich und heraus strömte eine kleine Horde nervöser Erstklässler, die von Professor Snape angeführt wurde. Sie sahen genauso verängstigt drein, wie Thomas im letzten Jahr. Kein Wunder, dachte er, wenn man auch ausgerechnet von Professor Snape begrüßt wurde.

Thomas erste Vermutung aus dem letzten Jahr, als er Professor Snape gesehen hatte, hatte sich bestätigt. Der Professor war tatsächlich etwas unheimlich, griesgrämig, ungerecht und meistens schlecht, ansonsten sehr schlecht gelaunt. Die meisten Schüler, besonders in den unteren Jahrgängen, hatten Angst vor ihm, manche sogar so viel, dass sie regelmäßig vor den Zaubertränkestunden Panikattacken bekamen.

Thomas war bei weitem nicht so schlimm von dieser Angst befallen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Snape seinen Schülern nicht wirklich schaden würde, auch wenn er ihnen ständig drohte. Ja gut, auch er war schon ein, zwei Mal in seinem Unterricht in Tränen ausgebrochen, aber mal ehrlich, wenn man verbal so auseinander genommen wurde, da blieb einem doch als Erstklässler auch gar nichts anderes übrig.

Aber eins musste er dabei auch einsehen: diesen Fehler würde er niemals wieder machen! Es gab Dinge, die behielt man bis an sein Lebensende und dass man Stachelschweinpastillen in den Trank zur Heilung von Furunkeln erst hinzu gab, wenn man den Trank vom Feuer genommen hatte, DAS würde Thomas niemals vergessen.

Snapes Lehrmethoden waren definitiv gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber auf kuriose Weise auch effektiv. Thomas hatte erstaunlich viel bei ihm gelernt. Etwas, was er noch vor einem Jahr kaum für möglich gehalten hatte. Natürlich hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er den Professor mochte, denn das tat er ganz sicher nicht, aber sein Unterricht war wirklich lehrreich.

Kaum, dass der letzte Name verlesen war, setzte sich Snape wieder an seinen Platz neben der Schulleiterin. Wie im letzten Jahr erhob sich diese und hieß die Schüler in Hogwarts willkommen.

Mit Professor McGonagall hatte Thomas noch nie wirklich zu tun gehabt - nicht dass er das gerne ändern würde. Von dem, was er hörte und von weitem beobachtete machte sie zwar einen strengen, jedoch gerechten Eindruck und sie schien sich wirklich um die Schule und ihre Schüler zu kümmern. Doch sie war immer noch die Direktorin, und zu ihr gebeten zu werden, hieß meistens, dass man in großen Schwierigkeiten war.

So war es Thomas eindeutig lieber, sie auch weiterhin aus der Ferne zu beobachten.

Während des Festessens schielte Thomas unauffällig zu Snapes anderer Seite. Dort saß noch immer Professor Granger. Sie war bei weitem nicht mehr so nervös und ängstlich wie im letzten Jahr. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie machte einen zuversichtlichen, fröhlichen, selbstbewussten, glücklichen Eindruck und schien voller Tatendrang.

Genauso war sie auch meistens im Unterricht. Zumindest nach den ersten paar Wochen. Aber das war nicht so schlimm gewesen, denn Thomas hatte sich damals genauso gefühlt.

Professor Granger war eine wirklich gute Lehrerin. Sie war sehr sanft und verständnisvoll, manchmal ein wenig zu sehr, denn ab und an tanzten ihr die Schüler auf der Nase herum. Sie hatte eine ruhige Art und sie konnte die Zauber, die sie lernten sehr gut und anschaulich erklären. Und sie wusste auch eindeutig wovon sie sprach. Sie kannte sich in der Theorie aus wie keine andere und sie lebte förmlich die praktischen Zauber.

Vielleicht war es diese absolute Hingabe für ihr Fach, die Thomas nur bei einem anderen Lehrer gesehen hatte, die diese beiden Menschen verband. Denn wenn Snape einen Trank braute, dann tat er das mit seinem ganzen Wesen.

Professor Granger war vom ersten Tag an die Lieblingslehrerin aller Schüler gewesen. Erst später hatte Thomas erfahren, dass das zum Teil auch an ihrer Freundschaft zu dem berühmten Harry Potter lag. Eine hervorragende Lehrerin war sie allerdings auch ohne diese Freundschaft.

Angespornt durch ihre Freundlichkeit, gab es nicht wenige Schüler, die sich in sie verliebt hatten. Besonders die Jungs in den höheren Jahrgängen schwärmten für sie. Und wie sollte es auch anders sein, kurz vor Weihnachten im letzten Jahr war einem dieser Schwärmer etwas herausgerutscht und die Katastrophe und Fassungslosigkeit nahm seinen Lauf.

Thomas war natürlich nicht dabei gewesen, doch die älteren Schüler hatten es brühwarm überall herumerzählt.

Ein Sechstklässler hatte wohl mitten im Unterricht begonnen mit ihr zu flirten und sie allen Ernstes zum Essen eingeladen. Professor Granger war den Erzählungen nach die Freundlichkeit selbst geblieben, wenn auch etwas errötet, und hatte ihm deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie bereits vergeben war. Der Schock, der sich unter allen männlichen Schülern ausbreitete, braucht wohl nicht extra beschrieben werden.

Noch in der gleichen Stunde wurde sie von ihren Schülern so dermaßen belagert und ausgefragt, wer denn der Mann an ihrer Seite sei, schließlich hatte noch kein Schüler einen fremden Mann im Schloss gesehen, dass sie irgendwann seufzend nachgab. Den Mädchen zufolge hätte sie ihre Schüler sogar vorgewarnt, dass sie es vielleicht gar nicht wissen wollten; und dann ließ sie die Bombe platzen.

Thomas konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie seine Mitschüler reagiert hatten. Ihm wäre es wohl auch nicht anders ergangen. Sämtliche Schüler hatten sie mit offenem Mund und sprachlos angestarrt. Vermutlich alle hielten sie in diesem Moment für verrückt und völlig übergeschnappt. Absolut reif für die Geschlossene des St. Mungo.

Doch Professor Granger hatte bis heute noch keine Anstalten gemacht, diese eine Aussage zu dementieren.

Und so konnte noch immer niemand glauben, dass die Professoren Granger und Snape ein Paar waren.

Thomas hatte mehrfach versucht sie unauffällig zu beobachten, wann immer er die beiden zusammen sah. Vielleicht war da ja etwas, was sie sonst in der Öffentlichkeit nicht zeigten? Doch Snape saß noch immer griesgrämig und missgelaunt am Lehrertisch und starrte böse in der Gegend herum. Er schien weder die Frau an seiner Seit noch die Schüler besonders zu beachten. Professor Granger schien sich daran zwar nicht zu stören, doch wie alle anderen auch, konnte Thomas nicht ganz nachvollziehen, was sie an ihm fand. Sein Aussehen war nicht gerade umwerfend und sein Gemüt war es noch viel weniger. Gut, er war ein herausragender Zaubertränkebrauer und vermutlich genauso intelligent wie sie, doch reichte das wirklich für eine Liebesbeziehung?

Thomas hatte keine Ahnung. Er war erst zwölf und hatte in Sachen Liebe jetzt noch nicht so viel Erfahrung. Er konnte sie zwar wirklich nicht verstehen, doch Professor Granger machte nicht unbedingt einen unglücklich oder traurigen Eindruck und Snape wusste sich garantiert zur Wehr zu setzten.

Wer wusste schon, was die Zeit für die beiden noch bringen mochte. Thomas jedenfalls freute sich erst einmal auf sein Bett.


	3. Das dritte Jahr

**Das dritte Jahr**

Thomas drängte sich durch die ganzen Schülermassen zu seinem Haustisch und setzte sich neben seinen besten Freund. Er war ziemlich müde, denn er war gestern Abend erst aus dem Urlaub mit seinen Eltern zurückgekehrt und hatte heute wieder früh aufstehen müssen. Er hoffte inständig, dass die Auswahlzeremonie dieses Jahr schnell vorbei war.

Zusammen warteten sie auf die neuen Erstklässler und Thomas musste schmunzeln, als er den Magen seines Freundes knurren hörte.

Und dann kam Snape herein, gefolgt von den diesjährigen Erstklässlern.

Wie in jedem Jahr stellten sie sich vor dem Lehrertisch auf, der Sprechende Hut sang sein Lied und anschließend verlas Snape die Namen.

Vielleicht bildete sich Thomas das nur ein, doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass es dieses Jahr ganz besonders viele Erstklässler gab, und dass der Hut dieses Jahr ganz besonders lange bei der Auswahl brauchte. Er war jedenfalls hundemüde und hatte Schwierigkeiten der Auswahlzeremonie zu folgen.

Als endlich der letzte Schüler verteilt war, hatte Thomas schon sein Kinn auf einer Hand aufgestützt und die Augen eher geschlossen als offen. Er nahm gerade noch wahr, wie Snape wieder auf seinen Platz ging und sich Professor McGonagall erhob. Gerade dachte er, dass sie sich dieses Jahr beeilen sollte, als sie auch schon anfing zu sprechen.

"Liebe Erstklässler: Willkommen in Hogwarts! Alle anderen: Willkommen zurück!

Ich sehe schon, dass viele von Euch sehnsüchtig die Teller anstarren und andere ihre Augen kaum noch aufhalten können, doch nichtsdestotrotz muss ich Euch noch eine Weile aufhalten um ein paar Ankündigungen zu machen. Und es wäre schön, wenn ich dazu auch wirklich Eure Aufmerksamkeit hätte."

Thomas hatte die Direktorin selten so... nun ja, ernst war sie eigentlich nicht, nein, eher feierlich, erlebt. Irgendetwas Besonderes musste passiert sein, das sie ihnen nun mitteilen würde und plötzlich war er wieder putzmunter.

"Erst einmal ist das Zaubern auf den Gängen noch immer verboten, genauso wie der Verbotene Wald und sämtliche Artikel aus Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze. Aber das ist ja nichts Neues für Euch. Kommen wir also zu den Neuerungen. In diesem Jahr gab es wieder eine Änderung im Kollegium."

Mit diesen Worten hatte sie wirklich die Aufmerksamkeit aller Schüler. Wieso Änderung im Kollegium? Es saßen noch immer all die Lehrer da, die sie im letzten Jahr auch schon hatten und sie hatten ja auch niemanden verabschiedet.

Thomas ließ seinen Blick schnell über den Lehrertisch schweifen. Die meisten Lehrer wirkten heute etwas... nun, Thomas wusste auch nicht so recht wie. Vorher war er einfach zu müde gewesen, da war es ihm gar nicht aufgefallen, doch jetzt wo er darauf achtete; sie wirkten alle fast schon etwas angeheitert. Die einen mehr, die anderen weniger. Sie schienen alle ein bisschen zu strahlen vor Freude und Glück.

Nun ja, zumindest fast alle. Snape blickte eher noch finsterer in die Runde als sonst, als würde er jeden nur mit seinen Blicken davon abhalten wollen auch nur ein falsches Wort zu sagen und Professor Granger sah eher etwas verlegen aus und eine leichte Röte zierte ihre Wangen. Doch trotzdem machte sie einen überglücklichen Eindruck. Sie strahlte sogar noch mehr als alle anderen Lehrer zusammen.

So ganz konnte Thomas sich noch keinen Reim darauf machen.

Schmunzelnd fuhr Professor McGonagall fort. "Nein, ich sehe schon Eure suchenden Blicke, es gibt keinen neuen Lehrer. Und nein, ich sehe Eure freudigen Blicke, Professor Snape ist noch immer der stellvertretende Schulleiter. Auch sonst hat sich eigentlich nichts geändert. Außer... Ich freue mich Euch mitteilen zu dürfen, dass die Professoren Snape und Granger geheiratet haben!", rief Professor McGonagall strahlend.

Verwirrt blickten sich die Schüler an. Wie, geheiratet? Professor Granger und der griesgrämige Snape? Das ging doch gar nicht! Das war doch wohl ein schlechter Scherz! So ganz konnte und wollte das einfach keiner glauben.

Thomas warf einen Blick zum Lehrertisch. Professor Granger war ziemlich rot angelaufen und strahlte gleichzeitig mit der nicht vorhandenen Sonne um die Wette. Snape, man kann es kaum glauben, guckte sogar noch mürrischer als vorher schon. Auch wenn Thomas sich fast sicher war einen leichten roten Schimmer auf seinen Wangen zu entdecken. So ganz kalt ließ ihn das wohl doch nicht.

"Ich denke, das ist für die beiden einen Applaus wert", sagte Professor McGonagall auch schon in diesem Moment und fing begeistert an zu klatschen. Sämtliche anderen Lehrer fielen auch sofort und genauso begeistert mit ein. Nur die Schüler waren da eher zaghaft. Thomas war einer der wenigen, der pflichtschuldig die Hände hob.

Lustigerweise waren es die Erstklässler, die von den Schülern am meisten klatschten. Sie wussten ja auch noch nicht, was sie im Zaubertränkeunterricht erwarten würde.

Professor Granger war in der Zwischenzeit knallrot angelaufen und wirkte nun wirklich sehr verlegen. Und sogar Snape konnte jetzt eine leichte Röte nicht mehr verbergen, während er wütende Blicke zu der Direktorin warf. Nun, seine Röte schien allerdings eher von der Wut herzurühren und nicht der Verlegenheit.

Doch Professor McGonagall schien davon wenig beeindruckt, stellte ihre Beifallsbekundung dennoch recht bald ein und wandte sich erneut den Schülern zu.

"Ihr wirkt alle noch ein wenig verwirrt, doch ich bin sicher, ihr werdet euch schon bald daran gewöhnen. Es heißt dann jetzt auch nicht mehr Professor Granger, sondern Professor Snape. Ihr solltet also aufpassen, was ihr über Professor Snape redet, nicht dass ihr plötzlich den Falschen meint und es da noch zu Missverständnissen kommt", meinte die Direktorin mit einem Zwinkern.

Die Schüler waren einfach zu entsetzt um zu lachen. Zum einen hatten sie noch immer nicht verdaut, was die Schulleiterin ihnen gerade mitgeteilt hatte und zum anderen, hatte sie sich gerade über Snape lustig gemacht?

Thomas fühlte sich ein wenig verwirrt. Zu wissen, dass die Professoren Granger und Snape ein Paar waren, das war eine Sache. Aber mussten sie deswegen gleich heiraten? Ob sich das Professor Granger gut überlegt hatte? Noch immer konnte keiner so recht begreifen, was sie an ihm fand.

Das große Festessen begann in diesem Jahr sehr leise. Zu geschockt waren die Schüler, um schon miteinander tuscheln zu können. Erst nach und nach fanden sie einer nach dem anderen ihre Sprache wieder.

In diesem Jahr ging es nicht um die Ferien, es ging nicht um Quidditch und es ging auch nicht um irgendwelche anderen persönlichen Dinge. In diesem Jahr ging es nur um zwei ihrer Professoren, und die trugen jetzt beide den Namen Snape.


	4. Das vierte Jahr

**Das vierte Jahr**

Meistens saßen die Lehrer schon an ihrem Tisch, wenn die Schüler eintrafen. In diesem Jahr war das nicht so. Die meisten Plätze auf dem Podest waren noch immer frei.

Thomas Blick blieb unweigerlich an den beiden leeren Plätzen neben dem Direktorinnenstuhl hängen. Professor McGonagall saß schon auf ihrem Platz, die Professoren Snape noch nicht.

Schmunzelnd musste er an das letzte Jahr denken. Es hatte genau bis zum nächsten Morgen gedauert, bis sich ausnahmslos alle Schüler einig waren, dass Professor Granger jetzt Professor Snape hieß und Snape einfach nur Snape. Unter den Schülern kam es so nie zu Verwechselungen. Und in den seltenen Gesprächen mit den Lehrern... eigentlich auch nicht. Denn die Betonung der Namen machte es quasi unmöglich.

Nach und nach füllten sich die Plätze auch am Lehrertisch und nicht nur Thomas bekam große Augen, als Professor Snape die Große Halle betrat.

Auf ihrem Arm trug sie ein wenige Wochen altes Baby.

Kurz nach Weihnachten kamen im letzten Jahr die ersten Gerüchte auf, dass Professor Snape schwanger sei. Natürlich konnte und wollte das mal wieder keiner der Schüler glauben. Noch immer schienen die meisten darauf zu warten, dass sich die Beziehung ihrer beiden Lehrer als schlechter Scherz herausstellen würde. Thomas glaubte spätestens seit der Hochzeit nicht mehr daran. Er hatte eher das Gefühl, dass sich beide sehr wohl bewusst waren, auf was sie sich da einließen und ihre Entscheidung gut überdacht hatten. Das hieß aber noch lange nicht, dass er ebendiese Entscheidung mochte oder auch nur verstand.

Tatsächlich hatte Professor Snape diese Gerüchte bald bestätigt und setzte sich nun mit einem kleinen Bündel auf dem Arm an ihren Platz.

Begleitet wurde sie von Madame Pomfrey. Die Medihexe schien ihr nicht von der Seite zu weichen und setzte sich jetzt neben sie.

Sogar Thomas fiel sofort auf, dass Professor Snape förmlich strahlte. Besonders wenn sie ihr Baby ansah. Sie schien total vernarrt in das Kleine zu sein und konnte ihren Blick kaum von ihm abwenden.

So ähnlich hatte sie Snape auch schon angesehen, als ihre Hochzeit bekannt gegeben wurde, dachte Thomas. Nicht so offensichtlich, nicht ganz so überschwänglich, aber genauso intensiv.

Nachdenklich betrachtete er die beiden. Sie sah eindeutig etwas in Snape, was die Schüler nicht sahen. Er konnte für sie nur hoffen, dass es auch tatsächlich existierte.

Und dann kam Snape herein. Hinter ihm eine lange Reihe Erstklässler, die sich, wie jedes Jahr, ordentlich vor ihren Mitschülern aufstellten. Der Sprechende Hut legte wieder seinen großen Auftritt hin und Snape verlas die Namen. Einer nach dem anderen wurde so seinem Haus zugeteilt.

Im Anschluss ging Snape zu seinem Platz neben seiner Frau. Thomas sah, wie er einen bösen Blick in Richtung der Schülertische warf, besonders in Richtung der Gryffindors. Er wollte scheinbar sicher gehen, dass ihn kein Schüler beobachtete, denn als er sich setzte konnte Thomas sehen, wie er ganz kurz kaum merklich lächelte und dem kleinen Baby über das Haar strich. Neben ihm bekam Professor Snape einen träumerischen Ausdruck, als sie von ihrem neugeborenen Kind zu ihrem Mann blickte.

Thomas Weltbild war kurzzeitig auf den Kopf gestellt. Noch nie, NIEMALS!, hatte ein Schüler Snape lächeln sehen! Da war er sich absolut sicher. Und Snape hatte gelächelt! Wenn auch nur sehr kurz, aber es war ein echtes Lächeln gewesen. Kein höhnisches Grinsen, wie er es sonst immer tat. Nein, dieses eine Mal war es ein echtes Lächeln gewesen.

Als sich die Schulleiterin erhob und ihre üblichen Worte der Begrüßung verlauten ließ, sah sich Thomas in der Großen Halle um. Tatsächlich schien außer ihm kein anderer Schüler dieses Lächeln bemerkt zu haben, denn alle anderen hatten jetzt ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Direktorin gelenkt.

Thomas war verwirrt. Sollte in diesem griesgrämigen Lehrer doch mehr stecken, als alle dachten? Hatten seine Frau und sein Kind ihn doch so sehr verändert, dass er tatsächlich zu Gefühlsregungen fähig war? Thomas war sich noch immer nicht ganz sicher, was er von dieser ganzen Situation halten sollte, als ihn die Worte von Professor McGonagall wieder etwas ablenkten.

"Und auch in diesem Jahr habe ich eine Neuigkeit zu verkünden. Und dieses Mal scheint ihr alle schon erraten zu haben, um was es sich dabei handelt. Ihr wusstet ja schon im letzten Jahr, dass Professor Snape schwanger ist. Ich freue mich also euch mitteilen zu können, dass sie ein gesundes kleines Mädchen zur Welt gebracht hat. Die kleine Amalia Joseline Snape!"

Die darauf folgenden "Ahs" und "Ohs" waren so typisch, dass nicht wenige Jungs die Augen verdrehten. Es konnten auch wirklich nur Mädchen wegen so etwas derart aus dem Häuschen geraten.

An allen Tischen wurden jetzt die Hälse gereckt, besonders bei den Mädchen. Professor Snape war so freundlich die kleine Amalia so zu halten, dass auch wirklich jeder sie sehen konnte. Naja, so gut das eben aus der Entfernung ging. Die schwarzen Haare waren jedoch nicht zu übersehen.

Professor Snape wirkte einfach nur glücklich. So wie eigentlich schon das ganze vergangene Jahr über. Überhaupt konnte sich Thomas nicht erinnern, sie jemals wirklich unglücklich gesehen zu haben. Ja, klar, ab und an hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie sich mit Snape gestritten hatte, aber nie wirklich ernsthaft. Spätestens nach wenigen Tagen schien sie immer wieder der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden zu sein. Und jetzt, mit einem Kind auf dem Arm, hatte sich ihr Glück augenscheinlich noch einmal verdoppelt.

Snape hingegen wirkte nicht besonders glücklich. Er warf eher böse und giftige Blicke in die Menge aus Schülern und sah nur noch bedrohlicher und schlechter gelaunt aus als sonst. Er schien die ganzen Schüler allein mit seinen Blicken zum Schweigen bringen zu wollen, als würde ihn dieses ganze Theater nur unendlich nerven.

Thomas wurde aus dem Ganzen nicht so recht schlau. Hätte er nicht vor wenigen Minuten dieses winzige kurze Lächeln auf Snapes Gesicht gesehen, er hätte sich ernsthaft gefragt, ob der wirklich der Vater des kleinen Mädchens war. So wie er jetzt in die Gegend starrte, war er das totale Gegenteil von seiner Frau.

Schwarz und Weiß. Tag und Nacht. Sommer und Winter. Ying und Yang.

Dieses Jahr war es während des Festessens an den langen Haustischen besonders laut. Und dabei ging es nicht einmal um die Ferien, es ging auch nicht darum, dass die große Ginny Potter die nächste Saison aussetzten würde, weil sie angeblich ebenfalls schwanger war und es ging auch wieder nicht um all die anderen persönlichen Dinge, über die man mit seinen Freunden so sprach.

In diesem Jahr gab es eigentlich nur ein Thema. Und auch in diesem Jahr trug es einen Namen; nämlich Amalia Joseline Snape.

Die meisten Schüler ignorierten gekonnt, dass Snape der Vater des Kindes war. Er mochte so viele finstere Blicke in die Runde werfen wie er nur wollte, die Schüler redeten trotzdem weiter.

Ist sie nicht niedlich? Habt ihr ihre winzigen Händchen gesehen? Snape scheint sich nicht gerade darüber zu freuen. Woher wohl der Name kommt? Wie Professor Snape das nur schaffen will mit einem kleinen Baby und ihrem Job als Lehrerin? Ob sie ein Kindermädchen hat? Ob sie ein Kindermädchen braucht? Das fragten sich nicht wenige, doch den meisten fiel kurz darauf wieder ein, dass es zu dem Kind ja auch noch einen Vater gab, und dem wollten sie ganz gewiss nicht öfter als nötig sehen und das ganz bestimmt auch nicht in seinen eigenen Räumen.

Thomas ließ das Gespräch seiner Klassenkameraden an sich vorbei plätschern ohne sich groß daran zu beteiligen. Er freute sich für seine Professoren. Und im Gegensatz zu der gängigen Meinung seiner Mitschüler, war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass auch Snape sich über die kleine Amalia freute.


	5. Das fünfte Jahr

So, heute etwas früher als ursprünglich geplant. Aber ich will euch eines meiner Lieblingskapitel einfach nicht länger vorenthalten ;)

* * *

 **Das fünfte Jahr**

Ohne nach rechts und links zu sehen stürmte Thomas den Korridor entlang. Er hatte es wirklich verdammt eilig. Eilig auf die Toilette zu kommen. Kaum war er aus dem Zug ausgestiegen, hatte sich auch schon seine Blase gemeldet. Der Weg vom Bahnhof bis hoch zum Schloss war ihm noch nie zuvor so lang vorgekommen.

Jetzt bog er um die letzte Ecke, bevor er sich endlich erleichtern konnte.

Als er die Toilette wieder verließ, fühlte er sich schon wieder viel besser. Gemäßigten Schrittes ging Thomas wieder zurück in Richtung Große Halle und zu seinen Freunden. Doch weit sollte er nicht kommen.

Kaum war er um die erste Ecke gebogen, bot sich ihm ein höchst ungewöhnlicher Anblick, der ihn mitten in der Bewegung inne halten ließ. Thomas konnte sich nicht mehr rühren, und da ihm sein Leben lieb war, war das vielleicht auch besser so. Sein Herz hämmerte wie verrückt, aber zu seinem Glück ging sein Atem leise.

Mitten auf dem Korridor standen die Professoren Snape. Sie standen nicht nur einfach da, nein, sie waren beide in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss gefangen. Zwischen ihnen hielten sie ihre kleine Tochter, die mit ihren kleinen Ärmchen ihre beiden Eltern zu umarmen versuchte.

Thomas war mittlerweile nicht mehr ganz so unerfahren in Sachen Liebe wie noch vor einigen Jahren und dieser Kuss, den er hier notgedrungen beobachtete, war so viel intensiver als alles was er bisher gesehen hatte. So intensiv, dass ihm sogar vom Zugucken heiß wurde.

Moment! Halt! Stopp! Das da vorne war immer noch Snape! Der gefühlskalte, ekelhafte Mistkerl aus den Kerkern. ...der scheinbar gar nicht so gefühlskalt war, wie immer alle annahmen.

Die kleine Amalia plapperte wirres Zeug, während sich ihre Eltern langsam von einander lösten und Thomas noch immer sprachlos da stand.

Und nur noch sprachloser wurde.

"Wollen Sie mir etwa noch länger widersprechen, Miss Granger?", raunte Snape mit einer unglaublich erotischen Stimme, die Thomas nie für möglich gehalten hätte und bei der selbst ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

"Aber natürlich nicht, Professor Snape, Sir", erwiderte Professor Snape und senkte dabei offensichtlich gespielt ihren Blick.

"Dann seien Sie heute Abend pünktlich", murmelte Snape in einer samtweichen Stimme, bei der seine Frau seufzte und seine Tochter fröhlich in die Hände klatschte.

Snape richtete sich danach zu seiner vollen Größe auf und trat einen Schritt nach hinten. "Pass gut auf deine Mami auf, ja Amy. Daddy geht jetzt wieder ein paar Schüler ärgern."

Was danach geschah, ließ Thomas tatsächlich mit offenem Mund zurück. Die kleine Amalia klatschte begeistert in die Hände und wiederholte "Schüler ärgern". Snape sah stolz auf die Kleine herab, während Professor Snape leise kicherte.

"Du weißt aber schon, dass sie eines Tages nicht mehr so begeistert von dem 'Schüler ärgern' sein wird. Spätestens in zehn Jahren, wenn sie selbst hier anfängt."

"Ach, bis dahin ist es noch lange hin. Sie wird sich schon daran gewöhnen."

Amalia wiederholte immer wieder "Schüler ärgern" in dem typischen Singsang eines Kleinkindes, während sich ihre Eltern sehnsuchtsvoll ansahen.

"Ich muss los", seufzte Snape. "Merlin allein weiß, was die kleinen Nervensägen sonst alles anstellen."

Als seine Frau zur Bestätigung nickte, drehte sich Snape etwas zur Seite.

Das war der Moment, in dem Thomas entdeckt wurde.

"Mr. Farrell, was machen Sie hier? Sollten Sie nicht in der Großen Halle sein? Los, Abmarsch! Sonst verliert ihr Haus aus noch vor Beginn des Schuljahres die ersten Punkte."

Nichts war von dem liebevollen Snape mehr übrig. Von einem Augenblick auf den nächsten war er wieder das Ekel aus dem Kerker, so wie ihn jeder kannte. Komplett mit schneidender Stimme und kaltem Blick.

Thomas versuchte eine Entschuldigung zu recht zu stottern. "Toilette... Verzeihung, Sir... Ja, Sir."

Er konnte nicht sehen, wie Professor Snape an ihren Mann gewandt leicht den Kopf schüttelte. Der stürmte daraufhin ohne ein weiteres Wort und mit wehenden Roben an ihm vorbei und um die Ecke.

"Kommen Sie, Mr. Farrell. Ich denke die anderen werden schon alle auf uns warten. Minerva wird das große Festessen nicht eher eröffnen, bevor die kleine Amy nicht da ist."

Thomas wurde durch Professor Snapes freundliche Worte aus seiner Starre gerissen. Er sah sie einen Moment verwirrt an, bevor er kurz nickte und sie gemeinsam den Korridor entlanggingen.

"Ich denke es versteht sich von selbst, dass sie über die Szene eben kein Wort verlieren werden, nicht wahr Mr. Farrell? Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass weder ich noch mein Mann besonders erfreut sein werden, würde es Ihnen ohnehin niemand glauben."

Schnaubend antwortete Thomas: "Da haben Sie allerdings Recht Professor. Ich verspreche Ihnen, niemals ein Wort darüber zu verlieren."

Professor Snape nickte zufrieden. "Sie müssen wissen, er mag es nicht, wenn Details aus seinem Privatleben herumerzählt werden." Thomas sah sie mit großen Augen an und Professor Snape begann zu lachen. "Ja, ich weiß, das ist die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Aber so ist er nun mal. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, würden wir noch nicht einmal zu den Mahlzeiten mit Amalia in der Großen Halle erscheinen. Er hat Angst, dass er sich verraten könnte. Der allseits gefürchtete und unheimliche Professor Snape wird weich im Angesicht eines kleinen Mädchens!"

Professor Snape kicherte während sie auf die kleine Amalia in ihren Armen schaute, die schon wieder "Schüler ärgern" vor sich hin plapperte.

"Das waren ihre allerersten Worte." Irritiert sah Thomas seine Lehrerin an, bis sie fortfuhr. "Ist es nicht deprimierend? Jedes andere Kind sagt als erstes 'Mama' oder 'Papa'. Aber nein, unsere Tochter sagt als allererstes 'Schüler ärgern'! Das war es, was Severus im ganzen letzten Jahr zu ihr gesagt hat: Pass gut auf deine Mami auf. Daddy geht jetzt Schüler ärgern. Und sobald sie anfing die ersten Laute von sich zu geben, hat sie ausgerechnet diese Wörter wiederholt."

Thomas hatte keine Ahnung, warum sie ihm das alles erzählte, doch im Stillen dankte er ihr für ihr Vertrauen. Das würde er ganz bestimmt niemandem weitererzählen. Mal abgesehen davon, wie sie schon sagte, es würde ihm sowieso niemand glauben.

Als sie vor der Großen Halle ankamen, war Amalia mehr oder weniger verstummt und brabbelte nur gelegentlich unverständliches Zeug.

Professor Snape wandte sich mit einem Lächeln zu ihm und sagte: "Willkommen zurück in Hogwarts, Mr. Farrell."

Thomas erwiderte ihr Lächeln. "Vielen Dank, Professor Snape." Und ihnen beiden war klar, dass sich das nicht nur auf ihre letzten Worte bezog.

Sie waren die letzten, die in die Große Halle kamen und kaum dass sie saßen, da öffnete sich auch schon die Tür und Snape kam, gefolgt von den neuen Erstklässlern, herein.

In diesem Jahr bekam Thomas noch viel weniger von der Auswahlzeremonie mit als sonst. Seine Gedanken kreisten um zwei seiner Lehrer und einen Kuss, der so erotisch gewesen war, dass er in einer Schule verboten gehörte. Das war nicht der Snape gewesen, wie er ihn sonst kannte. So wie ihn eigentlich jeder Schüler kannte und wahrscheinlich auch die meisten anderen Leute. Dieser Snape heute Abend auf dem Korridor war so ganz anders gewesen. Und langsam fing Thomas an zu verstehen, dass er für seine Familie immer so anders war. Professor Snape hatte ihm, neben diesem einzigartigen Kuss und dem verblüffenden, kurzen Wortwechsel, noch ein paar weitere Einblicke in das Leben der Snapes gewährt. Thomas hatte keine Ahnung warum, doch er wusste dieses Geschenk zu schätzen. Ihm wurde jetzt klar, dass Snape nicht nur der griesgrämige Mistkerl war, für den ihn alle hielten. Dieser Mann hatte so viel mehr Schichten und Facetten, von denen er nur die wenigsten kannte. Professor Snape kannte anscheinend die meisten von ihm. Und jetzt fing Thomas auch langsam wirklich an zu verstehen, warum sie ihn geheiratet hatte. Snape war durchaus ein liebevoller Mann und diese Szene vorhin auf dem Korridor hatte ihm nur zu deutlich gezeigt, wie sehr die beiden einander liebten.

Das Festessen plätscherte nur so an Thomas vorbei. Ab und an warf er einen verstohlenen Blick hoch zum Lehrertisch, doch alles war dort wie immer. Snape saß genauso mürrisch wie immer an seinem Platz zur Rechten der Direktorin. Auf seiner anderen Seite stand ein Hochstuhl für Kinder, in dem die kleine Amalia saß und fröhlich mit ihrem Essen spielte. Und daneben saß Professor Snape, die sich abwechselnd um Amalia kümmerte und mit Madame Pomfrey zu ihrer anderen Seite erzählte.

Nichts deutete da oben auf die kleine Szene hin, die Thomas auf dem Korridor beobachtet hatte. Da oben war alles wie immer.

Doch für Thomas hatte sich alles geändert. Noch lange, sehr lange, würde ihn dieser kurze Vorfall beschäftigen; und ein bisschen ließ er ihn auch die Welt mit anderen Augen sehen, denn heute Abend war ihm endgültig klar geworden, dass nicht immer alles so war, wie es den Anschein hatte.


	6. Das sechste Jahr

**Das sechste Jahr**

Fröhlich setzte sich Thomas zu seinen Freunden an den Ravenclawtisch. Die Sommerferien waren ein Riesenspaß gewesen. Auch wenn es langsam peinlich wurde mit seinen Eltern in den Urlaub zu fahren, Thomas sah sie so selten, dass ihm das ziemlich egal war. Und dann war da dieses spanische Mädchen gewesen, mit dem er heiße Küsse ausgetauscht hatte. Wenn er sich allerdings den Kuss der Professoren Snape zum Vorbild nahm, dann konnte seiner zwar bei weitem noch nicht damit mithalten, aber er war auf dem besten Weg dorthin.

Verträumt blickte Thomas in der Großen Halle umher, bis sein Blick wie magisch angezogen zum Lehrertisch schweifte.

Irritiert blinzelte Thomas. Hatte er was verpasst?

Der große Stuhl der Direktorin stand in diesem Jahr nicht in der Mitte der langen Tafel, sondern einen Platz weiter rechts. Der Stuhl, der jetzt in der Mitte stand, war leer. Rechts neben der Direktorin saß Madame Pomfrey und daneben erst Professor Snape. Und als wäre das alles noch nicht seltsam genug, saß die kleine Amalia zwischen der Schulleiterin und Madame Pomfrey, während Professor Snape wütend auf ihren Teller starrte. Und es war wirklich offensichtlich, dass sie wütend war.

Die Schüler hatten in den letzten Jahren öfter mitbekommen, wenn es im Hause Snape Streit gab, doch das hier, das übertraf wirklich alles bisher Dagewesene. Noch nie hatten sie die Plätze getauscht. Moment, war das da eben ein Funke, der aus Professor Snapes Haaren schoss? Professor Sprout auf ihrer anderen Seite konnte ihm schon beinahe Leid tun.

Professor McGonagall und Madame Pomfrey sahen sich gelegentlich einfach nur etwas hilflos an. Sie konnten nichts weiter tun, außer als Pufferzone zu dienen.

Verwirrt, ob dieser seltsamen Szene, besonders da seine Gedanken eben noch bei dem vertrauten und verführerischen Kuss vom letzten Jahr waren, wandte sich Thomas an seine Mitschüler.

"Was ist denn mit den Professoren Snape los? Da scheint es ja ordentlich gekracht zu haben."

Sophie, ein Mädchen, das auch in seinem Jahrgang war, und zudem eine furchtbare Besserwisserin, verdrehte nur theatralisch die Augen. "Oh, Thomas, du solltest endlich mal den Tagespropheten abonnieren. Hier, das ist die Ausgabe von heute."

Mit diesen Worten hielt sie ihm den aktuellen Tagespropheten unter die Nase. Thomas brauchte nicht lange zu suchen, um zu verstehen was sie meinte. Gleich auf der Titelseite prangte die große Überschrift "Harry Potters Sohn: Albus Severus Potter".

Thomas starrte seine Freunde sprachlos an. Er bekam allerdings auch nie die Gelegenheit auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, denn in diesem Augenblick wurde die Tür mit einer enormen Wucht aufgeschlagen und Snape stürmte herein. Die diesjährigen Erstklässler sahen noch verängstigter aus als sonst. Kein Wunder, Snapes Laune schien auf dem absoluten Tiefpunkt zu sein und es fehlte nicht viel, dass auch aus seinen Haaren Funken sprühten. Die Stimmung im Hause Snape war dieses Jahr eindeutig sehr aufgeladen.

Der Sprechende Hut wirkte ziemlich unbeeindruckt von Snapes miserabler Laune und sein fröhliches Lied stand im krassen Gegensatz zu Snapes schneidender, kalter Stimme als er die Schüler aufrief.

Als die Auswahlzeremonie beendet war, ging Snape mit wehenden Roben zu seinem Platz. Er setzte sich tatsächlich links neben die Direktorin und würdigte seine Frau nicht eines Blickes. Ganz im Gegenteil, er sah demonstrativ an ihr vorbei und in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Genau wie sie.

Die kleine Amalia schien von dem Streit ihrer Eltern nur wenig mitzubekommen. Sie war ganz vergnügt, dass sich die beiden Tanten um sie kümmerten.

Nachdem sich Snape steif wie Brokkoli auf seinen Stuhl gesetzt hatte, erhob sich mit einem hörbaren Seufzer die Direktorin. Doch sie ignorierte die Situation vollkommen und begrüßte nur wie jedes Jahr die Schüler.

Als sie geendet hatte, begann das Festessen.

Während Thomas es sich schmecken ließ, warf er regelmäßige Blicke zum Lehrertisch. Snape saß eigentlich nur kerzengerade da und starrte wütend in die Schülermengen. Niemand wagte es ihn anzusprechen oder auch nur direkt seinen Blick zu erwidern.

Professor Snape hatte sich hingegen ihrem Abendessen gewidmet. Doch anstatt es auch tatsächlich zu essen, malträtierte sie es mehr als alles andere. Sie hatte das Fleisch regelrecht aufgespießt, bevor sie es wütend zerteilte. Nicht viel, so dachte Thomas fasziniert, und aus ihren Nasenlöchern würde es qualmen und rauchen und wenn sie jemand ansprach würde sie anfangen Feuer zu speien. Es war das erste mal, dass er sie so schlecht gelaunt sah, wie sonst nur Snape es war. Kein Wunder, dass die beiden so gut zusammen passten. Sie schien ihm tatsächlich auch in schlechter Laune gewachsen zu sein. Thomas wollte wirklich nicht wissen, wie es bei den beiden hinter geschlossenen Türen zuging - besonders wenn sie so schlechte Laune hatten wie heute.

Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich wieder seinem eigenen Essen zu. Und das alles nur wegen eines Namens? Offensichtlich war Snape alles andere als erbaut darüber, das Harry Potter seinen Sohn nach ihm benennen wollte. Doch war das wirklich Grund genug, sich dermaßen mit seiner Frau zu streiten? Thomas vermutete einfach mal ins Blaue, dass sie die Idee gar nicht so schlecht fand und Harry Potters Endscheidung verteidigte. Immerhin war er ja auch ihr Freund. Aber ernsthaft, man sollte doch annehmen, dass die beiden Professoren vernünftige und erwachsene Leute waren. Im Moment benahmen sie sich eher wie Kleinkinder.

Das war ein Gedanke, bei dem Thomas ein Lachen unterdrücken musste. Sich Snape als Kleinkind vorzustellen, war echt nicht gerade einfach, aber gerade jetzt doch irgendwie passend. Seine ganze Haltung strahlte nicht nur Wut und Verärgerung sonder auch eine gute Portion Trotz aus. Und das ganze wurde mit einem Blick auf seine kleine, zweijährige Tochter nur noch deutlicher. Denn die saß zwischen den beiden Tanten, die gerade versuchten sie zu überreden ihr Gemüse aufzuessen. Doch Amalia Joseline Snape starrte nur trotzig auf den Teller und weigerte sich irgendetwas davon anzurühren. Sie sah Snape dabei so unglaublich ähnlich, dass Thomas ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken konnte.

Zum Ende des Festessens war die kleine Amalia zwar wieder versöhnt, doch ihre Eltern starrten auch weiterhin wütend in die Gegend. Als die Tafel aufgehoben wurde und die Schüler sich auf den Weg in ihre Schlafsäle machten, sah Thomas noch, wie auch die Professoren Snape sich erhoben. Sie gingen beide zu ihrer kleinen Tochter und Professor Snape hob sie auf ihre Arme. Snape stand daneben und beobachtete die beiden. Sie wechselten nicht ein Wort miteinander und wirkten beide sehr steif und distanziert, doch sie schienen zumindest wie zwei vernünftige Menschen miteinander umzugehen.

Thomas atmete unbewusst erleichtert durch. Nun, es schien doch noch Hoffnung zu geben.


	7. Das siebte Jahr

**Das siebente Jahr**

Mitten in der Eingangshalle blieb Thomas im Strom der Schüler stehen, sodass sein bester Freund in ihn hineinrannte. Verträumt betrachtete er die große Treppe und die Flügeltüren zur Großen Halle.

"Hey, was soll das. Du kannst doch nicht einfach so stehen bleiben!", beschwerte sich sein Freund, während er sich den Ellenbogen rieb.

"Das ist unser letztes Jahr hier."

"Ja und? Ich werde froh sein, wenn es endlich vorbei ist."

"Wir werden nie wieder hier hinein gehen."

"Doch, jeden verdammten Tag bis zu unserem Abschluss. Zum Frühstück, zum Mittag und zum Abendessen."

"Aber nie wieder zur Auswahlzeremonie."

Sein Freund seufzte theatralisch und verdrehte die Augen. "Du bist einfach zu sentimental. Los, komm schon, sonst verpassen wir sie noch."

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Tisch. Als sie dort ankamen, wurde Thomas Aufmerksamkeit sofort von einem Mädchen abgelenkt. Sophie. Sie saß schon da und wartete. Thomas glitt sofort an ihre Seite und nahm ihre Hand in seine.

Was für ein verrücktes Jahr das letzte doch gewesen war!

Irgendwann hatte diese neunmalkluge Besserwisserin angefangen ihn vorzuführen. Mitten im Unterricht. Thomas hatte sich das natürlich nicht gefallen lassen und hatte sie mit ihren eigenen Waffen geschlagen.

Zuerst hatte sie ihn in Zauberkunst ziemlich alt aussehen lassen. Eigentlich war das eins seiner besten Fächer gewesen, doch danach war es für ihn jedes Mal zu einer Herausforderung geworden. Denn Sophie war besser als er und das konnte er wirklich nur sehr schwer verkraften.

Also hatte er es ihr am nächsten Tag in Zaubertränke mit gleicher Münze zurückgezahlt. Sie war nicht minder erbost gewesen als er selbst, doch in Zaubertränke war einfach er unschlagbar.

Irgendwann war ihr Verhalten auf alle Fächer übergegriffen, die sie gemeinsam hatten. Was ironischerweise tatsächlich alle waren. Mal gewann er ihren gemeinsamen intellektuellen Wettstreit, mal gewann sie. Nur in Zauberkunst und Zaubertränke war der Ausgang meistens vorprogrammiert und wenn nicht, dann wurmte es den anderen nur umso mehr.

Die meisten Lehrer waren nicht besonders erfreut über ihre gegenseitigen verbalen und demonstrativen Kabbeleien, denn häufig schweiften sie ziemlich weit vom eigentlichen Thema ab, nur um besser zu sein als der andere.

Einzig die Professoren Snape schien es nicht übermäßig zu stören. Thomas hatte von Anfang an den Verdacht, dass sie ihren kleinen Wettstreit sogar eher förderten.

Und dann war etwas wirklich Seltsames passiert. In den Osterferien blieb Thomas meistens im Schloss, um sich auf die Prüfungen vorzubereiten. Sophie, die kleine Nervensäge, die es übrigens auch gewesen war, die vor genau sechs Jahren verlauten ließ, dass die Decke der Großen Halle verzaubert sei, hatte es ihm gleich getan. Sie waren die einzigen aus dem gesamten Haus Ravenclaw gewesen, die in diesem Jahr da geblieben waren.

Eines Abends, als er gerade den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen wollte, um zum Abendessen zu gehen, kam sie in genau dem Moment hinein. Sie kam aus der Bibliothek und hatte die Arme voller Bücher. Dummerweise waren sie aneinander gerempelt und die Bücher fielen allesamt auf den Boden. Thomas war Gentleman genug, um sie ihr aufzuheben. Doch im gleichen Moment wie er, hatte auch sie sich nach ihnen gebückt. Und dann war es einfach passiert. Thomas wusste wirklich nicht, was sich verändert hatte, aber es hatte sich definitiv etwas verändert. Plötzlich schien die Luft um sie herum zu flimmern und eine Spannung lag darin, wie er es noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Als Sophie ihn ansah, war da nur noch ein Gedanke. _Küss sie!_

Und genau das hatte er getan.

Seit diesem Moment waren sie ein Paar.

Zur Freude der meisten Lehrer hatten ihre Streitigkeiten erheblich nachgelassen. Nur die Professoren Snape wirkten tatsächlich etwas enttäuscht. Thomas dachte erst, er hätte sich das nur eingebildet, doch dann hatte Professor Snape sie nach einer Stunde Zauberkunst abgefangen und gefragt, warum sie ihre fachlichen Debatten eingestellt hatten.

Sophie war sofort rot angelaufen. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis Thomas damals herausgefunden hatte, dass sie damit nur angefangen hatte, um ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Es hatte sehr wirkungsvoll funktioniert.

An Sophie gewand fuhr Professor Snape schmunzelnd fort. "Oh, nur weil Sie Ihr Ziel endlich erreicht haben, heißt das doch nicht, dass sie sich nicht weiter streiten können." Mit blitzenden Augen fuhr sie fort: "Glauben Sie mir, ein paar fachliche Diskussionen können sehr anregend sein."

Das war das zweite Mal, dass er einen tieferen Einblick in das Leben seiner beiden Lehrer erhalten hatte, dachte Thomas.

In dem Moment wurde es in der Großen Halle leise und einer jener Lehrer kam, wie jedes Jahr, gefolgt von den Erstklässlern herein.

Wie jedes Jahr stellten sich die neuen Erstklässler vor ihren künftigen Mitschülern auf und wie jedes Jahr platzierte Snape den wackeligen Hocker vor ihnen und legte den schäbigen Sprechenden Hut so, dass ihn jeder sehen konnte. Wie jedes Jahr sang der Hut sein Lied und verteilte danach die Schüler.

Wie, fast, jedes Jahr, ging Snape im Anschluss zu seinem Platz neben seiner Frau und seinem Kind, während sich die Direktorin erhob und ihre Rede hielt.

"Willkommen zurück in Hogwarts. Und für euch, meine lieben Erstklässler, willkommen in Hogwarts. Mein Name ist Professor McGonagall und ich bin die Schulleiterin hier. In diesem Jahr gibt es für mich keine großen Ankündigungen zu machen. Eure Lehrer sind noch die gleichen, noch immer ist sowohl der Verbotene Wald, als auch das Zaubern auf den Gängen verboten. Also, haut rein!"

Das ließen sich die Schüler nicht zweimal sagen. Auch Thomas tat sich ordentlich auf. Er wollte dieses Festessen genießen, denn es würde sein letztes sein. Er hatte auch schon die Auswahlzeremonie bewusster als sonst verfolgt, denn auch sie war die letzte gewesen, der er beiwohnen würde.

Während des Essens unterhielt er sich mit seinen Freunden, zu denen seit neustem auch Sophies Freunde gehörten. Doch gelegentlich konnte er es einfach nicht lassen einen Blick zum Lehrertisch zu werfen. Seit er hier angefangen hatte, kam es ihm in den Sinn, hatte er jedes Jahr an seinem ersten Schultag beim Festessen über seine beiden Professoren nachgedacht. Jedes Jahr hatten sie ihm ein bisschen mehr Anlass dazu gegeben.

Am Anfang hatte er sie nicht verstehen können, besonders Professor Snape nicht, doch der seltsame Zusammenstoß vor zwei Jahren hatte ihm die Augen geöffnet, dass es hinter Snapes Fassade viel mehr zu entdecken gab, als er je für möglich gehalten hatte. Wenn er sie jetzt betrachtete, dann sah er das, was sie wirklich waren: eine glückliche kleine Familie. Snape saß zwar noch immer stets und ständig mit eher mürrischer, bestenfalls undurchdringlicher Miene am Tisch, doch es war für ihn offensichtlich, dass das nur eine Maske war. Wenn die kleine dreijährige Amalia auf ihn einredete, dann wurde es für ihn ziemlich schwer diese Maske auch wirklich aufzubehalten. Er liebte seine Tochter und er liebte seine Frau. Die Schüler konnten es zwar nicht sehen, aber Thomas wusste es. Erst nachdem er mehr oder weniger unfreiwillig ihren Kuss beobachtet hatte, war ihm klar geworden, was wirkliche, leidenschaftliche Liebe war. Und auch wenn es ihm zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht klar gewesen war, seitdem war auch er auf der Suche danach gewesen. Und ganz zufällig hatte er sie in Form von Sophie auch gefunden.


	8. Der Abschluss

So, jetzt kommt aber noch das letzte Kapitel. Ein kleiner Epilog, sozusagen ;)

* * *

 **Der Abschluss**

Thomas Farrell war nervös. Aber das konnte ihm wohl auch niemand verübeln. Er stand zusammen mit etwa 40 anderen Jungen und Mädchen, genau wie vor beinahe sieben Jahren, vor dem Podest des Lehrertisches und wartete darauf, sein Abschlusszeugnis überreicht zu bekommen. Sophie und er standen ganz am Ende der Reihe, da sie beide das beste Zeugnis ihres gesamten Jahrgangs bekommen würden. Die Schulleiterin war so freundlich gewesen, ihnen schon im Voraus zu verraten, dass sie beide fast alles "Ohnegleichen" hatten, nur jeweils ein "Erwartungen übertroffen", er in Alte Runen und sie in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Nun, Sprachen lagen ihm nicht sonderlich und ihr nicht das Kämpfen und Duellieren.

Es würde ihr letzter Tag in diesen ehrwürdigen Hallen sein. Und so sehr sich Thomas auch freute, dass es endlich vorbei war, so sehr bedauerte er auch, dass er nun für immer von hier weggehen musste.

Aber er hatte seine geliebte Sophie! Im Verlauf des letzten Jahres war seine Liebe zu ihr eher noch gewachsen, auch wenn er das kaum für möglich gehalten hatte.

Gemeinsam traten sie jetzt auf das Podest und nahmen ihre Abschlusszeugnisse und die Glückwünsche ihrer Lehrer entgegen. Die meisten verabschiedeten sie ziemlich überschwänglich. Professor Snape zog sie beide nacheinander sogar kurz in ihre Arme und Snape, man glaubt es kaum, lächelte ihm tatsächlich kurz zu, als er seine Hand schüttelte. Thomas hatte natürlich keine Ahnung, dass er erst der zweite Schüler war, bei dem Snape so eine Ausnahme machte und die erste Schülerin war jetzt mit ihm verheiratet.

Tatsächlich hatte sich Snape im letzten Jahr anders ihm gegenüber benommen als sonst oder allen anderen Schülern. Er hatte erkannt, dass Thomas eine außergewöhnliche Begabung im Zaubertränkebrauen besaß, die erst wirklich durch Sophies kleinen Wettstreit zu Tage getreten war. Und Snape hatte sie danach noch weiter gefördert und, etwas, was Thomas heute noch kaum fassen konnte, er hatte ganze zehn! Hauspunkte für das selbstständige Verbessern eines Trankes bekommen. So viele Punkte hatte Snape wahrscheinlich noch nie auf einmal verteilt, dachte Thomas mit einem Schmunzeln.

Noch am gleichen Abend fand der Abschlussball statt. Die Große Halle war festlich geschmückt, die Hauselfen hatten sich selbst übertroffen und auch die Schüler sahen so schön aus wie nie.

Thomas und Sophie sollten als die besten Schüler den Ball eröffnen. Natürlich wäre es viel zu einfach, dass sie gemeinsam den ersten Tanz tanzten. Nein, stattdessen war es Tradition, dass der beste Schüler mit der Direktorin den Tanz eröffnete. Da sie nun zu zweit waren, hätte Snape, als ihr Stellvertreter, sowieso mit einspringen müssen. Die Direktorin behauptete allerdings, zu alt für so was zu sein und hatte prompt Professor Snape dazu verpflichtet.

So waren die beiden Schüler ziemlich nervös; ausgerechnet mit den Professoren Snape sollten sie tanzen! Besonders Sophie war alles andere als begeistert.

Thomas versuchte sie so gut es ging zu beruhigen und erinnerte sie immer wieder an ein nächtliches Zusammentreffen, bei dem selbst Sophie einsah, dass es vielleicht doch nicht so schlimm werden würde.

Irgendwann im vergangenen Jahr hatten sie sich beide nachts aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum geschlichen um ihre Ruhe zu haben. Sie standen beide völlig selbstvergessen und sich küssend in einer Ecke, dass sie es nicht bemerkt hätten, wäre eine Herde Hippogreife an ihnen vorbei gelaufen. Tatsächlich dauerte es ein paar Sekunden, bis ihnen auffiel, dass plötzlich neben ihnen ein zweites knutschendes Pärchen gelandet war, die ebenfalls nicht mitbekommen hatten, dass diese Ecke schon besetzt war.

Gleichzeitig waren sie alles auseinander gesprungen und eine dunkle, gefährliche Stimme hatte ihn angesprochen.

"Mr. Farrell."

"Professor Snape", war seine automatische und etwas trotzige Erwiderung, für die er sich eigentlich hätte ohrfeigen können.

Zu seinem Glück kam Snape nicht dazu noch mehr zu ihm zu sagen, denn in dem Moment fing seine Frau an zu kichern.

"Oh, komm schon Severus. Sie sind verliebt. Und während wir beide jetzt in unser gemeinsames, bequemes Bett verschwinden können, müssen sie mit einer kalten Wand vorlieb nehmen und anschließend getrennte Wege gehen. Lass sie in Ruhe."

Snape war eindeutig alles andere als begeistert, doch jede Erwiderung seinerseits wurde im Keim mit einem aufreizenden Kuss erstickt. Snape schien sich erst dagegen zu wehren, doch irgendwann gab er seufzend nach und Thomas wurde zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben Zeuge, wie seine beiden Lehrer einen absolut erotischen und verführerischen Kuss tauschten.

Lächelnd ließ Professor Snape von ihm ab. "Und außerdem", fügte sie mit einem Zwinkern an Thomas und Sophie gewandt hinzu. "Sind die beiden Vertrauensschüler. Ich bin sicher, sie haben nur die dunklen Ecken nach herumstreunenden Schülern abgesucht."

Mir diesen Worten zog sie ihren Mann von den beiden fort, der ihr ergeben hinterher trottete. Vom Korridor konnten sie noch hören, wie er sie fragte: "Was sollte das Hermine?"

"Ich mag die beiden", kam die prompte Antwort. "Es ist so offensichtlich, dass sie einander lieben und ich finde sie sind ein süßes Paar. Ein bisschen erinnern sie mich außerdem an uns. Sie sind beide unglaublich talentiert."

"Ich weiß", hatten sie Snape noch seufzen hören.

Vollkommen reglos und erstarrt standen Thomas und Sophie in der Nische und sahen sich an. Thomas hatte Snape schon einmal mit seiner Familie beobachtet, und wusste daher, dass er auch anders sein konnte, doch für Sophie war das eine völlig neue Seite. Aber die Bestrafung eines Schülers auszulassen? Die einzige Erklärung, die er wohl jemals bekommen konnte, lag in dem letzten Satz. "Sie sind beide unglaublich talentiert", hatte Professor Snape gesagt. Das Einzige, was Thomas sich vorstellen konnte war, dass Snape sie deswegen irgendwie respektierte und deshalb von einer Bestrafung abgesehen hatte.

Doch das war noch lange nicht alles gewesen. Am nächsten Tag hatten sie Zauberkunst und erhielten von Professor Snape einen Aufsatz zurück. In Thomas Pergamentrolle war ein kleiner Zettel mit eingewickelt, auf dem stand "Raum der Wünsche" sowie eine genaue Beschreibung wie man dort hinein gelangte.

Thomas hatte sich noch am selben Abend mit Sophie auf den Weg dorthin gemacht - und diesen Raum zu seinem absoluten Lieblingsraum erklärt. Das war der Raum, in dem er Sophie zum ersten Mal liebte und ihnen beiden damit die Unschuld nahm. Das war der Raum, in dem er Sophie nach den letzten Prüfungen nach Strich und Faden verführt hatte und ihr im Anschluss einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte, den sie auch sogleich angenommen hatte. Und das würde auch der Raum sein, in dem er heute mit ihr eine wundervolle letzte Nacht in diesem wundervollen Schloss verbringen würde.

Verträumt blickte Thomas, mit den Gedanken schon ganz bei genau dieser Nacht, in der Großen Halle umher und hätte Sophie ihn nicht etwas unsanft aus seiner Starre gerissen, er hätte fast den Eröffnungstanz verpasst.

Wie abgesprochen trafen sie sich mit den Professoren Snape, gingen auf die Tanzfläche und nahmen die Tanzhaltung ein. Doch vorher zog Professor Snape noch einmal kurz ihren Zauberstab. "Verzeihung", murmelte sie und sprach einen kurzen Spruch über die Rose an Thomas Robe, die Sophie ihm vorhin angesteckt hatte.

Verwirrt blinzelte er sie an, während sie anfingen zu tanzen.

"Ich weiß auch nicht, aber bei diesem Geruch von Rosen, da wird mir schlecht. Das letzte Mal..." Mitten im Satz brach sie ab und noch immer sah Thomas sie verwirrt an.

Professor Snapes Blick war in die Ferne geschweift, doch plötzlich zog sie die Augen zusammen. "Oh, dieser vermaledeite Bastard von einem Zaubertränkemeister! Ich hätte gleich wissen sollen, dass das nur blau gefärbtes Zuckerwasser war!"

Thomas Verstand arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Ein Trank, blau, süß. Ihm fiel dazu nur einer ein, den er auch regelmäßig für Sophie braute...

"Von wegen Verhütungstrank!", fuhr Professor Snape auch schon schnaubend fort.

Mit großen Augen sah Thomas sie an, bevor er aufgrund ihrer empörten Miene tatsächlich leise zu lachen anfing. Professor Snapes Blick flog zu ihm und nun konnte auch sie sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Nun Mr. Farrell, Sie sind hiermit ganz offiziell der Erste, der erfährt, dass ich zum zweiten Mal schwanger bin."

"Was für eine Ehre", erwiderte er noch immer mit einem Lachen. "Ich hoffe es stört sie nicht allzu sehr."

"Nein, es ist schon in Ordnung. Ich hätte nur gerne gewollt, dass Severus vorher mit mir spricht, bevor er unsere Zukunft alleine plant. Wir wollten schon noch ein zweites Kind, aber über den Zeitpunkt hatten wir uns noch nicht unterhalten. Andererseits", durch eine Drehung wurde ihr Gespräch kurz unterbrochen. "Ist es wohl jetzt ganz passend. Amy ist fast vier. Sie wird sich sicherlich über ein kleines Geschwisterchen freuen", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Der Tanz war viel zu schnell vorüber. Allerdings hatte Snape wohl den gleichen Gedanken wie Thomas. Denn auf der Tanzfläche beugte er sich über Sophies Hand, hauchte einen Kuss darauf, der Sophie erröten ließ, und murmelte "Es war mir eine Ehre mit Ihnen zu tanzen."

Thomas tat das Gleiche bei Professor Snape. Auch er gab ihr einen Handkuss und sagte "Es war mir eine Ehre mit Ihnen zu tanzen, Mrs. Snape." An Snape gewandt fuhr er fort "Mr. Snape, Ihre Frau."

Und Snape antwortete prompt "Mr. Farrell, Ihre Verlobte."

Sophie flog regelrecht in seine Arme und unter ihrem stürmischen Kuss konnte er gerade noch so erkennen, wie es Snape nicht anders erging als ihm. Auch Professor Snape hatte ihm einen Kuss aufgezwungen, und das in aller Öffentlichkeit! Thomas vermutete, dass das ihre kleine Rache für die doch eher ungeplante Schwangerschaft war.

An Kinder dachte er erst einmal noch nicht. Seine Sophie, die jetzt für einen langsamen Walzer in seinen Armen lag, war ihm vorerst genug.

Und den Rest, da war er sich sicher, den würde die Zeit schon noch bringen.

ENDE


End file.
